The Opera Brothers and the Metal Throng's Mega-Mean Master Plan
'''The Opera Brothers and the Metal Throng's Mega-Mean Master Plan '''is the film adaptation of the Opera TV Cutieverse series The Opera Brothers. Synopsis When it is revealed that the Metal Throng have been taking the technology they stole to Big Spire City for a nefarious purpose, the brothers must venture where they have never gone before. Plot The Initial Theft The Opera Brothers and the Metal Throng's Mega-Mean Master Plan begins with the Metal Throng backstage after a concert, preparing for a heist. Just then, their boss Big P calls to check on the status of their mission, to which Johnny points out that "We just need this last component, and then we'll be ready to initiate the plan." The scene cuts to Big P's perspective as she replies "Good. Soon the world will know to fear the Metal Throng!" before laughing evilly as the shot zooms in on a dragon emblem on her jacket's sleeve, segueing to the title. After the title, the film fades in on the brothers in their bus, working on a new song. Just after they finish the song, they introduce themselves to the viewers before noting that they were just about to send their song to the local theatre, which they do. With that done, they make their way to the theatre and walk down the red carpet, taking photos with their fans. Eventually, the brothers arrive backstage and the time comes to perform. The brothers rush on stage and perform the first song of the film, named "Robopera". After the song, the audience approves, as they always do. To celebrate, the brothers head backstage to relax barefoot while talking about the performance. All the while, the Metal Throng go about their heist, and they manage to steal a computer containing vital robotics information and get away. Back with the brothers, they come out of the theatre to find the town's people in a panic. When Cornelius asks what happened, the computer's owner informs the brothers that his computer has been stolen. Knowing that the Metal Throng are behind this theft, the brothers pledge to find and return the computer. Returning to their bus, they ask Maddie Manager where the Throng are due to perform next. After looking it up on the Throng's website, Maddie gains a look of horror as she informs the brothers of the Throng's next location: Big Spire City. Beginning the Adventure The brothers are horrified at this development, because they have previously made an oath to never perform in Big Spire City. Maddie notes that the brothers will have to break their oath, before signalling to Dani Driver to begin driving. When the brothers protest, Maddie spurs them on with a speech about how this is their chance to "make the Throng pay for everything they've done", motivating the brothers. The brothers begin to sing about every thing the Throng stole, and why they must be defeated. After the song (the name of which is "Bring Them to Justice"), Dani pulls over at a rest stop so that everyone can be well-rested for the dangerous mission that lies ahead. As the brothers drift off, they wonder what the Throng are doing with the things they stole. Over in Big Spire City, the Throng drop off all of the electronics and valuables they stole and give them to a technician, who takes them under a mysterious cover. Drone Attack The next morning, everyone eats breakfast at the rest stop's diner before returning to the bus to continue their journey. The drive is mostly uneventful, until the bus passes by a camera planted by the Metal Throng. Tommy notices this, and informs Big P, who tells him to "Launch the drone. We cannot have them ruining my plan." Back with the brothers, Lloyd looks out the window and notices a sports car gaining on the bus. When he informs everyone else, they dismiss it as nothing major. Lloyd looks back at the sports car to see that it now has a cannon on its roof, just before the cannon starts firing. Everyone panics as they try to dodge the lasers that are being fired, and no one knows what to do, except for Dani, who presses a button that opens a pair of speakers on the back of the bus and causes three microphones to drop down from the ceiling. She tells the brothers to sing into the microphones, and they do, creating a sound wave powerful enough to totally dismantle the car that is firing upon them. Maddie, amazed at the events that have just unfolded, asks Dani how this was possible. Dani replies "I just made a few upgrades to the bus, really. I should show you the other ones some time." Eventually, the bus arrives on the outskirts of Big Spire City. Everyone decides to wait until night falls before they infiltrate the Throng's base, which gives them time to think of a plan. The Plan Engaged Eventually, night does fall, and the brothers enact their plan. They change into ninja-inspired suits, bare their feet so they will not make any noise, and sneak through the city to the Metal Throng's compound. The compound is full of henchmen, so the brothers make sure to take extra care to not be spotted. At one point, a henchman almost spots them, but the brothers hide just in time to not be noticed. They manage to sneak through the building to the room where the stolen goods are, but as soon as they enter the room, an alarm sounds and ropes appear from hidden cannons to tie the brothers up. After this happens, the Metal Throng themselves appear to insult the brothers for believing that their plan could go off without a hitch. Just then, another figure appears: Big P, in the flesh. Big P's Near Victory Big P sarcastically congratulates the heroes for taking the time out of their day to visit the Throng. When Cornelius demands to know what the Throng are doing, Big P, with the Throng backing her up, sings about her hatred for opera and how she plans to use the stolen technology to destroy it. After the song (the name of which is "Big P's Plan"), she asks if the brothers have any questions, to which all three raise their hands. Jared asks why she hates opera, to which she tells the brothers to "Imagine a girl, about 5 or 6 years of age." She then proceeds to, without directly referring to herself, describe a childhood visit to the concert of a legendary singer known as the Opera God, and how the Opera God's powerful voice caused a chandelier to fall on and kill her parents. After concluding her story, she admits that she was referring to herself, and then turns to Lloyd, who asks about how she plans to destroy opera like she said in her song. Delighted about the opportunity this presents, she gestures to Holly and Molly, who pull the giant curtain back to reveal a giant robotic dragon leering down at the brothers. Big P goes on to talk about how the dragon has enough firepower to decimate anyone unfortunate enough to cross its path, and that this is how she will destroy opera. After this, she turns to Cornelius, who asks about what will become of he and his brothers. Big P, in response, says "I don't know, honestly. Perhaps you'd like to be the first to feel the Throng's power..." before pressing a button that begins to charge the laser. Rescue and Robots As the brothers wait to die, a cannonball smashes through the wall and hits the dragon in the mouth, disabling its laser. The brothers look in amazement as the source of the cannonball appears: Their tour bus, with Maddie and Dani on the roof. The Throng, angered at having the dragon's laser destroyed, refuse to give up, and enter the dragon directly. They enter the cockpit, activate the dragon's flight mode, open the roof, and fly off. Dani jumps down and frees the brothers from their bonds so that they can give chase in the bus. Outside, Big P sees that the brothers have escaped their bonds, and decides that it is time to take action. She gives one simple command to her team: "Alright, fellas! Initiate battle mode!" On that note, each member of the Throng turns a key, which transforms the dragon into a humanoid warrior mode. The brothers are all shocked at this sudden development, and Lloyd bemoans the fact that the brothers have no way of competing. Just then, Dani pipes up with a suggestion: That they use the "Ultimate Upgrade". Everyone, intrigued to find out what this could be, enters the bus to find that there are now five seats in the driver's area. Each person sits in a seat, with the brothers noticing the resemblance to a cockpit. Dani points out a button, and everyone presses it, preparing the upgrade for use. To everyone's surprise, the bus grows and tilts onto its back, and the cockpit quickly swivels around to match this. On the outside, the top half of the bus splits into two, and the two halves form arms, while the back end of the bus splits in half and becomes legs. Finally, a head pops up, and the cockpit is transported there. With everything set up, Dani reveals that the Ultimate Upgrade was in fact a humanoid warrior mode of its own. The Battle of the Bots On this note, Cornelius christens this new robotic form "Ultra Opera-Droid" as it and the Throng's robot prepare to face off. The two robots trade blows, and the fight quickly turns in the Throng's favour when their robot starts attacking the Ultra Opera-Droid with a staff. With the Ultra Opera-Droid on the ropes, the heroes seem ready to give up, and Big P mockingly asks them why they thought they would succeed. Instead of giving in, the heroes, starting with Cornelius, give a speech on what it means to do the right thing, no matter what it takes. After the speech, a mysterious orange glow fills the cockpit and surrounds the robot as a voice speaks to the brothers, congratulating them for showing true heroic resolve and declaring them worthy of the Opera God's vocal power. The brothers suddenly gain a rush of energy, and return to the fight, actually managing to beat the Throng's robot. With the Throng now on the ropes, Dani summons the speakers and microphones from earlier to allow for the execution of a finishing move. The brothers sing their loudest, longest high note ever, which sends the robot to the ground, exploding. The Aftermath Back on the ground, the Throng crawl out of the robot's remains, horrified by their experience. Just then, the brothers appear in front of them, and demand that they dismantle the robot so that the items it was formed from can be returned to their proper owners. When Big P refuses, the brothers inhale as if to sing again, causing the villains to relent and begin dismantling the robot. The dismantling continues into the morning, and the Throng retreat after they are finished. With justice finally served, the brothers begin to make their way back home, making stops along the way to return all of the stolen items. Finally, after a long tour, the brothers arrive home to their beloved town of Blandville. When the brothers get out of the bus, they are immediately greeted by their parents, who want to know how the tour went. Cornelius responds "It was huge! We met so many new people!", and the film fades out to the credits. Credits Scenes During the credits, we see the brothers performing a new song, "Glad To Be Home", on the town's stage. At the end of the song, they demonstrate their newfound vocal capabilities by hitting a high note that reaches all over town, which catches the attention of the mayor. After the song and during the mid-credits scene, the mayor invites the brothers into his office to talk. The mayor gets right to the point, asking the brothers how they gained the ability to sing so loudly, to which they claim to have been given the Opera God's vocal power. The mayor is intrigued by this development, and asks if they know who the Opera God truly is. When the brothers state that they do not, the mayor presses a button to reveal several decades-old items of Opera God merchandise, which Jared thinks means that the mayor is a big fan. The mayor goes over to his wardrobe and puts on a tuxedo jacket before noting that it "still fits", thus revealing his identity as the Opera God, to the shock of the brothers. The film fades into the scrolling credits from here. The post-credits scene takes the form of a heavily-disliked web video consisting of the Metal Throng apologising for the various thefts they committed. A pan over from the computer reveals Maddie and Dani, who decide to read the video's comments. When it is shown that the video has had commenting disabled, the two girls share a disgruntled look as the scene fades to white. The brothers appear on screen and say goodbye to the viewers before they sing one last high note, shattering the screen and ending the film. Cast * Peter Opera - Cornelius Everhart, Robotics Professor Alexander Everhart, Mayor of Blandville * Melvin Trollson - Lloyd Everhart * Johnny Guider - Jared Everhart * Iiw Opera - Maddie Manager, Jocasta Everhart, Audrey Cutie (non-speaking role) * Mindy Operafan - Dani Driver * Hafu Evans - Johnny * Korgot of Earth - Tommy * Gogo Tomago - Holly * Honey Lemon - Molly * Peach Toadstool - Big P Soundtrack The official soundtrack for the film, as released by Opera Music, contains the following tracks (instrumentals are marked with an I in brackets): # The Throng Prepare to Steal (I) # The Famous Opera Brothers (I) # Robopera # Heists, Throng-Style (I) # The Stolen Computer (I) # The Forbidden Place (I) # Bring Them to Justice # Sweet Dreams and Secret Schemes (I) # The Journey Continues (I) # Drone Chase (I) # Sun Down, Sneak Around (I) # A Trap! (I) # Big P's Plan # Big P Tells All (I) # Bus Rescue/Throng Robot (I) # The Ultimate Upgrade (I) # A Bot Battle for the Ages (I) # Second Wind (I) # Dismantling the Robot (I) # The Tour Ends (I) # Glad to Be Home # Meeting With the Mayor (I) # Who We Are (Triumphant Cover) # An Apology (I)Category:Opera TV Category:Opera TV Films Category:The Opera Brothers Category:Cutieverse